In multi-person households, bathrooms are often shared between persons. The typical bathroom may have only a single or possible two towel racks limiting where towels can be hung. Other options for hanging towels often include items such as hooks hung from a wall or the bathroom door. For aesthetic reasons, bathroom towels are often the same color. The combination of limited hanging space and use of the same color towels may create confusion amongst people sharing the same bathroom and lead to one or more persons not knowing which towel is “theirs.” Similarly, kitchen towels are often identical to one another, but may be used for different purposes such as drying dishes and glassware or drying hands.